


Cheering up my life

by TheQueenOfFish



Series: AUgust Bingo [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Protective Peter Parker, Steve sucks, Teen Peter Parker, Teen Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: Social pariah Tony Stark life sucks. At school, he has no friends, and that's the best part of his day. Some days Tony would kill for a life where he has just one friend, this doesn't seem likely. That is until the Captian of the cheer team, Peter Parker, inserts himself into Tony' business.Tony can't stop his crush, despite knowing that even the friendship won't last, due to Peter's friendship with the Captian of the Football team and Tony's ex-best friend, Steve Rodgers.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: AUgust Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861543
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	Cheering up my life

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: PHYSICAL ABUSE (See Endnote for further details).

Tony walks down the corridor and crowds of students visibly step back, he’s not surprised. Not only is he Tony Stark, he looks like absolute shit, faded bruises on his cheek, pale skin, and limping.    
  
Tony watches as whispers fill the hallway, as every student turns to watch him pass. Tony clenches his fist and ignores it. It doesn’t bother him, he’s fine, it doesn’t bother him at all. Tony knows this will only strengthen the rumours about him, that he’s in a gang, that he’s a drug dealer, he’s even heard rumours that he’s in debt to a gang or drug dealer. But whatever, it’s not like he can control it, so fuck them all.   
  
Only one teacher even bothers to ask, his AP Government teacher Mr. Fury, who holds him back after class.    
“What happened Tony? You missed three days,” Mr. Fury asks, words demanding, but Tony can hear the concern in his tone. Tony looks at the desk.   
“I got into a bicycle accident Sir, really hurt myself.”   
“Exactly how did you?”   
“Flipped over the handlebars.”   
“That gave you a black eye?”   
“It was rough terrain sir.”   
“The limp?”   
“Landed badly, tore a tendon. Doctor said I had to stay home and rest it.”    
  
Mr. Fury sighs, Tony knows what he wants from him, he can’t give it to him.    
“Anything you want to tell me Tony?”   
“No Sir.” Another sigh.   
“Well, if there ever is you can always talk to me, my classroom door is always open,” he promises. Tony nods,   
“Yes Sir, thank you, Sir.”   
“You can leave Tony,” he says sounding tired. Tony wonders if he will stop soon. That would be a shame, it is nice knowing that at least one person gives a fuck.   
“Thank you Sir, it,” he pauses, “It is nice that you asked, Thank you,” he says quietly before rushing out.    
  
Tony turns, and starts walking towards the library, meaning to finish any homework he has at lunchtime instead of facing the lunch hall. 

“Tony?”

It’s been so long since another student directly spoke to Tony, that he actually pauses, and turns to see who it is. He is utterly shocked to see Peter Parker coming up to him. What the hell? What is the captain of the cheer squad doing coming up and talking to him? He’s never spoken to Peter, (the school sweetheart), and he isn’t sure what to do as the boy comes up to him and holds out a stack of paper,   
“Here, I made copies of my notes for you from the AP lessons you missed,” Peter says smiling widely. Tony blinks, he doesn’t like being handed things, but he’s so shocked he takes them. He looks at them for a second before holding them back out to Peter, 

“I’m fine, I’ll catch up on my own,” he snaps, defensive. Peter just smiles, somehow Tony can see an intense sadness in his eyes, 

“People who are fine don’t miss three days of school,” he says quietly. Tony is shocked, there’s no judgement in Peter’s voice, he stares at Peter. “And they don’t come back bruised either,” he says, voice quiet enough that no one other than Tony would hear them. Tony is utterly shocked, Peter seems, almost worried, at least caring that he’s hurt.    
  
Tony just continues to hold them out for Peter to take back,    
“Please take them, I already photocopied them, I don't have a use for them,” Peter insists with a big smile. Tony finds himself nodding in agreement before his mind consents to it. Peter smiles brightly, 

“I hope they are useful!” he says before leaving with a wave over his shoulder. Tony looks down at the neat notes, and wonders why the hell Peter Parker made notes for him of all people?    
  
Not only is Peter captain of the cheer team, he’s part of the popular group, the group of Tony’s ex-friends that he’d split from at the start of high school. Tony stares at Peter’s retreating back, and isn’t sure what to do.    
  
In the end, as he walks to the library he decides not to kick a gift horse in the mouth, he might as well study from the notes, they are clearly neat and thorough, and catching up is always a pain. So Tony studies from them in the library at lunch, and after school, he continues to study from them. Halfway through he finds a slip of pink paper, and his eyes widen at the writing on it.    
‘I hope you’re okay. If you need anyone to talk to my number is 202-555-0107 - Peter xoxo’   
  
Tony stares at it and feels tears welling up in his eyes, he looks around, there’s no one around so late after school in this hidden away corner of the library, so he lets himself cry. He can’t remember the last time someone did something so kind.    
  
\---

  
Tony ignores the sounds around him, trying to focus on his textbook. He’d rather not be in this environment to study but, apparently, he’s an idiot. For some reason, Tony has rejected the quiet of his corner of the library just to catch a few glimpses of Peter.   
  
Tony hears a wonderful laugh and looks up, eyes searching the busy hall for said boy. He sees Peter sitting down, neatly packed tupperware in his hand, he’s smiling. Tony looks back down before he gets caught looking.    
  
Tony puts his hand into his pocket and feels the pink note in it. The night he put the number in his phone under ‘PP’, he hasn’t messaged him of course. He’s not stupid, he’s not going to get mixed up in that group again. But he’s paying attention to Peter, they are in almost all of the same classes due how they are both taking basically every single AP class available, he can’t stop himself from watching Peter from where Tony sits at the back. Peter is so kind, to literally everyone, always willing to help others, to explain things, to cheer people up. Peter is also so smart, he notices when no one knows the answer, Peter’s hand goes up and he answers perfectly. Peter is also beautiful, Tony had noticed that before, in a vague sort of way, but now with all his staring, he is very aware of it.    
  
Tony one sunny lunchtime even sat on the bleachers and watched cheer practise, glancing up from his book to watch Peter do flips and lifts with ease. He’s so small, only 5”6, and so slight, but clearly so strong and fit. Tony only goes once though, he doesn’t want to be called a creep too.   
  
Tony sighs, he’s getting a crush, and he really can’t believe how stupid he is. He strokes the piece of paper, god he’s pathetic.    
  
Tony hears of Peter’s laughter, and looks up, he sees Peter leaning towards Football Captain Steve Rogers, they are laughing at some joke together. Peter looks so happy, as does Steve, over the background nose Tony can hear Steve’s hearty laugh. Tony feels anger and jealousy rise in his chest. Peter seems like genuinely a great guy, Tony doesn’t get why he would spend a second in Steve’s presence.    
  
Steve is an arrogant prick, and Tony hates him, he’s second on Tony’s shit list. Everyone else in the group is there under him. Tony feels anger and upset rise in him, thinking about Steve, and everything that leads to him sitting here alone, and feels tears prick his eyes. Tony stands and makes his way out quickly, he can’t be in the same room another second.    
  
Tony wonders what it would have been like if he’d just never said what he did to Steve, if he hadn’t confided in the boy who had been his best friend. He tries to tell himself it’s better, as he reaches the toilets and goes into a stall. Tears silently stream down his face, it is better that he knows none of them really cared, that they were all fake friends. But, but having fake friends was better than nothing, and sometimes it’s hard to look back on all the memories and good times from middle and elementary school and write all his old friends off. Sometimes he wishes he could turn back the clock, and undo it, just so he didn’t have to be alone. Not to mention that if he hadn’t, he’d be friends with Peter. Maybe he’d have been smart enough, cool enough, and handsome enough to actually catch Peter’s eyes in a romantic sense. Not through pity as he has now.    
  
“Tony?”   
Tony freezes, it’s Peter’s voice,    
“Tony are you okay?” he calls. Tony takes a deep breath,    
“I’m fine,” he says, voice raw and shaking and so clear that he’s been crying. There is a gentle knock on the stool door,    
“Would you like some tissues?” he asks softly, “Toilet paper isn’t great for wiping your face.”   
“What would you know?” Tony snaps,    
“I rubbed my eyes raw with it quite a few times in the bathrooms of my old school,” he says just as kind as before. Tony looks at the door in shock, he can’t imagine Peter being this pathetic. He realises that he’s actually stopped crying. Without thinking Tony stands and unlocks the door, opening it,    
“Here,” Peter says, offering a pack of mini tissues, Tony takes it, wiping his eyes thoroughly. After he has he is at once offered a pink water bottle,   
“Here, it’s apple juice,” Peter says, Tony hesitates, but he is very thirsty. Tony takes it and gulps some down.   
“Thanks,” he says, handing it back awkwardly. Peter smiles,   
“It’s no problem,” he pauses, “Look, I heard you have some history with the rest of my friends, I don’t know any details and it’s none of my business. You can always text me, if you need to, I promise it won’t get back to them.”   
  
Tony stares at Peter in a surprised manner, Peter tucks some of his curls behind his ear,    
“It’s hard not having any friends, I get that. So, I’m always here to listen,” Peter sounds so genuine. But Tony can’t stop the defensive snap,   
“I’m fine being okay.” Peter doesn’t seem at all upset, just continuing to give him a gentle smile,    
“That’s what I told myself too,” he says picking up his bag. “Just think about it?” he suggests gently. Tony looks away, he feels so confused and conflicted, and nods.    
“See you around Tony,” Peter says as he goes to the exit.    
“See you,” Tony responds, he makes the mistake of looking up and seeing Peter’s beautiful smile.   
  
\---   
  
Tony doesn’t text Peter. But he wants to. His crush has only gotten bigger. He’s an idiot and he knows it. But when Peter comes into class, catches his eyes and smiles, his heart flutters and he smiles back. Tony can’t remember the last time someone was happy to see him. Tony wants to text Peter so much, he’s even drafted several messages, only to delete them all.    
  
So Tony’s crush grows, and he yearns from a distance, it’s so stupid. Peter is clearly just trying to be his friend, and just that is pretty unbelievable, he is definitely not romantically interested in Tony.    
  


For a week or two, life continues like this.    
  
Then Tony finds himself stumbling into his bedroom, face aching and lip bleeding where his teeth cut into it. He grabs tissues, pressing it to the wound and sitting against the bed trying not to cry.    
  
Impulsively he grabs his phone and texts Peter.    
You: Hey

You: It’s Tony   
You: Tony Stark I mean   
  
He lets out a sob, he’s so stupid, such a stupid text, Peter wouldn’t respond to a good text anyway.   
PP: Hey!  (⁀ᗢ⁀)   
  
Tony stares at the screen, Peter had texted him back, with a strange emoji. He’s not sure what to do, but luckily another text comes through.   
PP: How’s your evening going?   
  
Tony is still crying as he responds,   
You: It’s going fine.   
  
Almost at once, he gets the reply back,    
PP: You sound like me when my Aunt asks me what I got on a failed test.    
  
Tony actually laughs at the way Peter calls him out. He wipes some of his tears away,   
You: Awful   
PP: I figured

PP: I was pretty sure you wouldn’t text me, I’m glad you did ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ   
You: What’s with all the weird emojis?   
PP: They are kaomoji, it’s a Japanese style of emoji, aren’t they cute! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧   
  
Tony laughs, he should have guessed that the guy always wearing soft pastels would love cute Japanese emoji.    
You: Pretty cute    
PP:  _ PP has sent you a link. _ _  
_ PP: You can download them here!   
You: They aren’t my style

PP: ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡   
  
Tony has suddenly clicked the link and is downloading the emoji extension. He can’t help it. Peter is talking to him, sending him emoji’s, wanting him to send them back. He’s still crying a little, he’s lip is still bleeding but he doesn’t feel like he’s drowning anymore.    
  
You:  (・∀・)ノ   
You: There are so many

PP: I know isn’t awesome! ＼(￣▽￣)／

You: (^˵◕ω◕˵^)   
PP: You found the cats!   
You: Yeah  (=^ ◡ ^=)   
PP: Do you feel any better?   
  
Tony sniffs, smiling,   
You: Yeah, Thank you   
PP: ⊂(￣▽￣)⊃   
PP: I’m glad I helped    
  
Tony just hugs his phone to his chest, trying to fully calm down the last bit. He thinks the conversations over, but then his phone vibrates again.   
PP: Have you done the AP Chem? 

PP: Question 16 is really hard ･ﾟ･(｡>ω<｡)･ﾟ･   
You: Most of it   
  
Tony bites his lip before texting,   
You: Let me get my stuff   
You: We can work through 16 together   
PP: I know we can do it together! \\( ˙▿˙ )/\\( ˙▿˙ )/   
  
Peter and Tony text back and forth about the homework for 30 minutes, finishing it all, Peter makes a prequel Star Wars joke, so they end up talking about that for at least another 20 till Peter has to go have dinner. Tony’s stomach rumbles, but he won’t risk leaving his room. Tony goes to bed, despite the developing bruise on his face feeling okay.    
  
\---

Tony is at his lockers the next day, people around him whispering about the bruise on his face and the scab on his lip, when he gets a text. He checks it heart fluttering,    
PP: Are you okay?    
You: People gossiping?   
PP: Yes, can I come talk to you?    
PP: In school I mean?   
You: Won’t look good for you.   
PP: Don’t care.   
You: What about your friends?   
PP: If they have a problem with it then the can tell me or shut up   
PP: Do you mind?   
You: No   
PP: You at your locker?   
You: Yes   
PP: Coming.    
  
Tony grabs the right stuff and shuts his locker just as Peter comes up to him, Tony turns to look at him, Peter’s smile crumples.    
“Tony what happened?” he asks in a whisper. Tony knowing that Fury would ask has already come up with something,   
“Tripped in the garage, fell onto some tools face first,” he says shrugging. Peter’s face takes on a softer version of Fury’s face when he knows that Tony is lying to him.    
“Does it hurt?”   
  
Tony shrugs, he’s aware that everyone is staring.

“I guess,” he says. Peter checks his watch and then rummages in his bag, “Come on,” he says as he finds something and starts off. Tony hesitates before following in Peter into a bathroom where he’s reading the small print, he hands it to Tony,  
“It’s cream for bruises, I keep it for cheer related bruises, it says you can use it on your face, just make sure it doesn’t get in your eye,” he says. Tony stares at it, then at Peter,   
“No, it’s okay,” he protests trying to give it back,  
“No, it’s okay you can use it,” he counters, giving Tony a hopeful look. Tony takes it, stepping up to the mirror and carefully applying a thin layer across his cheek and chin. After he goes to hand it to Peter, Peter shakes his head,  
“Keep it, please,” he says softly. Tony shakes his head,   
“This stuff looks expensive,” he states. Peter shrugs,  
“Somethings are worth paying for,” he states. Tony opens his mouth to object but the bell rings,   
“Come on, we don’t want to be late,” Peter says, already leaving and throwing a mischievous smile over his shoulder. Tony follows, he’s smiling himself, even more so when Peter is standing waiting. They walk to AP History together, when they get to the door Rogers is just entering, and seeing Tony he frowns. Tony looks away, Rogers hesitates, but the teacher calls him in. Tony feels awkward after that reminder of Peter’s social position, and he doesn’t look at Peter as he mutters a goodbye and quickly slips into the classroom.  
  
Only a few minutes into class he gets a text,  
PP: Sorry that Steve gave us that look, I told him mind his business.   
You: You shouldn’t have.   
PP: Steve gets no say in who I am friends with  
You: We are friends?  
PP: Yeah! ＼(＾∀＾)メ(＾∀＾)ノ   
You: Not sure that’s my expression  
PP: ヾ(￣ー￣( ＾∀＾ )ゝ  
PP: More like that?  
  
Tony has to suppress a laugh, and he looks up toward Peter, who is looking round at him smiling. Tony’s heart flutters.   
You: Yeah like that  
PP: I can do the celebrating for both of us! ＼(≧▽≦)／  
You: You’ve certainly got the energy   
PP: It’s from all the cheer practise!  
You: That GIVES you energy?  
PP: Sure! I love it! So it gives me energy to tackle everything else!  
  
Tony watches as the teacher’s eyes land on Peter’s texting hand.  
You: I think the teacher might have caught on  
PP: Talk later?  
You: Sure.  
  
\---  
  
Tony and Peter text every day. Peter is the highlight of his day. It turns out they have more in common than the classes they take. Peter loves nerdy stuff, Star Wars, DC Comics, he even watches Dungeons and Dragons live streams. Tony’s crush is now massive.   
  
Every day Tony uses Peter’s cream, it helps a lot, getting rid of the bruise on his face, and soothing the bruises he gets over the rest of his body in the following week.   
  
Peter starts meeting him in the morning by his locker when they have class first thing, despite the stares. It’s great. He likes discussing stuff on the way to class, he likes seeing the cute outfit Peter picked out, and he likes seeing Peter’s smile first thing. He likes it when Peter compliments his band T-shirts and his leather jackets. It just, nice. Even without the crush, it’s amazing having a friend, especially one as positive as Peter.   
  


Then about two weeks after first texting Peter, Tony is sitting in AP Chemistry when the teacher tells them to choose a new lab partner for the next four experiments. Tony doesn’t bother looking around, he’ll either be the odd one out, or the teacher will force him together with the next loneliest person. Tony starts instead to read over the instructions.   
  
“Tony, let’s work together!”    
  
Tony looks up shocked to see Peter smiling down at him,   
“S-sure,” he manages, Peter sits next to him on the empty stool next to him. Tony can feel people staring, he glances at Peter who’s also starting to read over the instructions,   
“Are you sure you want to work with me?” Tony asks quietly. Peter gives him a big smile,   
“Yep!” he exclaims.    
  
Tony wants to argue, to ask him why? Peter has already been spending time with Tony, he’s risking all of his social status and privilege to be Tony’s friend. If his friends disprove, Tony knows from experience that they will kick Peter out. He doesn’t want Peter to go through that. But, he doesn’t want to argue or push him away, he wants to spend time with Peter.   
  
Tony smiles back at Peter before looking away, cheeks pink.    
  
\---   
For the next week in every AP Chemistry Peter comes straight to his desk and they work together, it is well, wonderful. Peter is always all smiles, asking about his day, telling Tony about his. Tony loves the way that Peter is full of such light, even when he’s tired, he still has a happy story to tell Tony. In return Tony finds himself talking about his own day more honesty, tell Peter about his studying, or about getting petrol on the way to school, getting some of his favourite snack while paying. Tony likes to pay more attention to his day, to what he’s doing and what he wants, so then he can tell Peter about it.   
  


  
  


Tony is walking to his car when he hears his name called by a familiar voice, he turns to see Peter racing across the parking lot, he’s wearing his cheer uniform and clutching his pom poms in his hands. It is then that Peter gets close enough that Tony can see the tears in Peter’s eyes.   
“Peter?” he calls out, “What’s wrong?”   
  
Peter reaches him and throws his arms around his neck, pom-poms pressed against Tony’s neck and back. Tony is surprised but hugs back,    
“Pete?” he says softly. Peter pulls back enough to look him the face,    
“Steve told me about why he stopped being your friend.”   
  
Everything stops, and Tony’s breathing speeds up.   
  


\---

  
_ It was a hot summer's day, he and Steve were in his garden, lazing around. Howard was out of town, and Tony had a bruise on his stomach, it hurt. Tony takes a deep breath, building up all his courage to ask his friend something. _

_ “Steve?” _ _  
_ _ “Yeah?” Steve says rolling over to face him. _ _  
_ _ “We are best friends right?” Tony asks quietly. _ _  
_ _ “Of course, we are the best of friends,” he agrees. Tony swallows, _ _  
_ _ “You said before that I can tell you anything right?” _ _  
_ _ “Of course, is everything okay?” Steve asks, sounding worried. Tony twists his hands together, _ _  
_ _ “You know, how I said the reason I had a black eye was that I walked into the shelf in the garage?” _ _  
_ _ “Yeah?” Steve says, sounding confused. _

_ “I, I didn’t,” he says voice tight.  _ _  
_ _ “What happened?” _ _  
_ _ “Howard, he, he punched me in the face,” Tony says, he can feel his hands shaking.  _ _  
_ _ “That’s not funny Tony!” Steve snaps. Tony bites his lip, trying to stop tears, _ _  
_ _ “It’s not a lie, he, he hits me a lot, more since Mum die, before she did he’d mainly hit her, til she killer herself to get away from him,” he whispers voice shaking. _ _  
_ _ “Stop lying! You mum died in a car accident!” Steve exclaims. Tony swallows,  _ _  
_ _ “Yeah, she, she did, but, I read the police report, it said it was likely she ran the red light in order to-” _ _  
_ _ “Shut up!” Steve yells. Tony stops, looking up at Steve, the other boy is red in the face,  _ _  
_ _ “I can’t believe you’d say that you’re crazy, you’re making it up!” _ _  
_ _ “I’m not,” Tony says desperately, tears starting to form.  _ _  
_ _ “Shut up, shut up shut up!” _

\---

“Tony?!”    
  
Peter’s worried voice grounds Tony and he looks at the other, he’s panicking. Steve told Peter what happened? But Peter is here, so, what happened?    
“I,” Tony gasps as he starts to cry, he doesn’t want to lose Peter as a friend.    
  
Peter pulls him close,   
“Steve is the most idiotic and cruel person in the entire world, to think you made that up, and then when you started turning up seriously injured not ever once thinking back on it,” Peter says voice emotional.    
  
Peter believes him? Even second hand from Steve he does?   
  
“W-what?” he gasps. Peter rubs his back.   
“Steve kept trying to make me dislike you, saying vague shit, not telling me what really happened. I kept telling him that wasn’t enough, that he had to tell me what actually happened, he seemed so confused because apparently everyone else just blindly listened to just that much,” Peter says sounding pissed off at them all, especially Steve. “So finally he actually told me, framing it to try and make you sound like you were lying, but the truth is so fucking obvious when you’re always injured, man I screamed at him.”   
  
Tony has actually stopped crying, mostly out of shock, and pulls back to look into Peter’s wet eyes.    
“You screamed at him?” Tony asks a little stunned. Peter nods, a look of anger taking over his face,   
“I told him what a fucking idiot he must be,” he confirms. “To think you’d make something like that up, and then not to connect the dots later. Told him I want nothing to do with him.”   
  
Tony’s mouth drops open at the last statement,    
“What do you mean?”   
“I mean I have no desire to waste time on someone who is such a shitty friend,” Peter says firmly. Tony looks at Peter in a sort of wonder,   
“But what about everyone else?” he asks softly.    
“I hope when I tell them what a piece of shit Steve is they will still like me, but, even if they don’t.”   
  
Peter stands on his tiptoes, and kisses his cheek,    
“I’d prefer to be with you,” he says cheeks blushing a little. Tony blushes just as pink and is unable to speak. Peter, however, seems to have it under control,   
“Let’s go out and get ice cream together?” he suggests. Tony manages to swallow and ask,   
“As friends?”   
“I’d prefer more,” Peter says sweetly. Tony swallows.    
“I, more than friends is great, I want that,” he fumbles. Peter giggles, and kisses his cheek again,   
“It’s a date.”   
  
Tony manages to find an ounce of courage and competence inside himself to take Peter’s hand,   
“It is, I’ll drive us.”   
  
Peter beams up at Tony, and Tony can’t believe that he’s this lucky. But right now he doesn’t want to question it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: PHYSICAL ABUSE (The abuse itself is not graphically described, it focuses on Tony's injuries and his emotional responses to abuse).
> 
> Hey! I hope y'all enjoyed this! I spent a really long time on this, and even have some ideas for a possible chapter 2 or epilogue if there is interest! Please comment and tell me your favourite part!
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta!


End file.
